


Sibling Culture™️

by scriptophobia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (its really just remus being remus), Alternate Universe - High School, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lemme know if I missed something, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sibling Love, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, bc i mean we all know thats my favourite au, he was remus, i literally never know how to tag fluff, its honestly rlly wholesome yall, oh yeah, the first scene literally happened with my brother and i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptophobia/pseuds/scriptophobia
Summary: a series of events in which Roman and Remus enact peak Sibling Culture™️
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, implied Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, implied Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 30
Kudos: 243





	Sibling Culture™️

**Author's Note:**

> "make it a short cute fic" i said  
> "it wont be too long" i said  
> enjoy this monster that i had way too much fun with
> 
> hmu on tumblr @heavenly-roman!!!

The incessant knocking on Roman’s door persists, despite Roman calling for whoever it is (Remus, definitely Remus), to come in. 

After another forty-five seconds of knocking, of which Roman seriously contemplates jumping out the window, the door swings open. Remus stands there, not making a noise, until Roman groans and looks at him. 

His brother is t-posing - Roman genuinely considers closing the door in his face. 

“What are you doing?” Roman asks. 

“Simple.” Remus responds, keeping his position. “I’m t-posing in your doorway to establish dominance as the better twin.”

“You’re not the better twin.”

Remus makes an offended noise, and Roman watches him carefully. Normally, the younger twin would make some sort of offended or crude gesture. Today, however, he is unmoving. “I am clearly the better twin, as I am currently t-posting and establishing my dominance. Try to keep up, Ro.”

“Is that all you wanted?” Roman sighs. 

“Oh, dinner’s ready too,” Remus shrugs and walks away, leaving the door wide open. Bewildered, Roman follows. 

+++

**_H. Duke (9:31pm):_ ** _ roman _

**_H. Duke (9:31pm):_ ** _ roman _

**_H. Duke (9:32pm):_ ** _ roman!! _

**_H. Duke (9:34pm):_ ** _ romAN _

**_H. Duke (9:34pm):_ ** _ ROMAN _

**_H. Chandler (9:35pm):_ ** _ WHAT DO YOU WANT REMUS _

**_H. Duke (9:37pm):_ ** _ i lost the game >:D _

**_H. Chandler (9:38pm):_ ** _ i will END YOU _

+++

Roman sighs and reluctantly knocks on Remus’ door, calling to him, “Remus, can you help me?”

“Depends,” Remus swings the door open, mischievous smirk gracing his lips. “What do you want, and what can you do for me?”

Holding out his notebook and textbook, Roman explains, “can you check that my answers are right? I can’t be in the musical if I fail math again.”

Remus gives him an expectant look, so he continues, “I’ll do your laundry for a week.”

“A month.”

“Two weeks.”

“Deal,” Remus nods and holds out his hand to shake. Roman shakes it, then hands the books to his brother, who promptly flops down into his desk chair. Roman stands anxiously as Remus compares their homework, hope growing in his stomach when Remus looks up at him with a soft smile and nods.

“They look good, Ro,” he stands, giving the books back to his twin. “You’re getting the hang of it, I’m proud of you.”

“Oh, uh, thank you, Re.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Remus shrugs. “Now get out of my room, I’m playing Minecraft.”

+++

**_H. Duke (11:37am):_ ** _ hey beefbrain are u going out for lunch? _

**_H. Chandler (11:38am):_ ** _ yes why? _

**_H. Duke (11:39am):_ ** _ bring me back a cheeseburger _

**_H. Chandler (11:41am):_ ** _ why would I do that??? you literally just called me beefbrain???  _

**_H. Duke (11:42am):_ ** _ remember that time I proofread your math homework so you could audition for the wizard of oz? _

**_H. Chandler (11:43am):_ ** _ ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, _

**_H. Chandler (11:43am):_ ** _ extra onion right? _

+++

Roman skips up the stairs, shrugging his backpack off as he opens his bedroom door. Flicking on the light, he holds back a scream as he notices Remus lounging on his bed. 

“Ah, Roman King, so nice of you to join me.”

“What are you doing in my room, Remus?” Roman rolls his eyes and closes the door. He crosses his arms over his chest as Remus stands.

“Let me paint you a picture, dear brother,” Remus begins dramatically pacing around the room - it’s times like this Roman can truly see the resemblance. “You see, I entered your room in pursuit of one thing, and one thing only - your white crop top with the skull on it.”

“In the hamper.”

“Thank you. But while looking in your closet, I found something. Any guesses?” 

Roman sighs, “Your green army jacket?”

“My green army jacket!” Remus pulls the coat from behind his back and holds it up for the older twin to see. “Anything to say for yourself, thief?”

“Remus, you literally just admitted to coming in here to steal a shirt of mine. I think I’m allowed to borrow a jacket.”

“Nuh uh, I have a right as your younger sibling to steal your clothes.”

“You’re only twenty minutes younger than me?”

“Doesn’t matter, still my birth right.”

“Fine,” Roman slumps down onto his bed. “Take the shirt, and wash it before you give it back?”

“You’re doing my laundry for the next week and a half so i think  _ you’ll _ be washing it.”

+++

**_H. Chandler (10:03am):_ ** _ hey _

**_H. Chandler (10:03am):_ ** _ wizard of oz auditions are today at lunch _

**_H. Duke (10:05am):_ ** _ and? why should I care? _

**_H. Duke (10:06am):_ ** _ wait wait I get it _

**_H. Duke (10:06am):_ ** _ break a leg I guess _

**_H. Chandler (10:11am):_ ** _ not what I was getting at, but thank you _

**_H. Chandler (10:12am):_ ** _ you should audition _

**_H. Chandler (10:12am):_ ** _ I think you’d make a great wizard _

**_H. Duke (10:15am):_ ** _ ur hilarious _

**_H. Duke (10:15am):_ ** _ absolutely not _

**_H. Chandler (10:17am):_ ** _ why not? _

**_H. Duke (10:17am):_ ** _ I have no talent _

**_H. Duke (10:18am):_ ** _ you’re the one mom and dad are super proud of, remember? _

**_H. Chandler (10:21am):_ ** _ Remus, shut up. You’re one of the most talented people I’ve ever met _

**_H. Chandler (10:22am):_ ** _ you’re related to me, afterall _

**_H. Chandler (10:22am):_ ** _ mom and dad are proud of you too, by the way _

**_H. Duke (10:25am):_ ** _ fine _

**_H. Chandler (10:27am):_ ** _ fine???? _

**_H. Duke (10:28am):_ ** _ fine, i’ll audition, but only to get you off my back _

**_H. Chandler (10:32am):_ ** _ love you too!!!  _

**_H. Duke (10:33am):_ ** _ you’re also buying me lunch _

+++

The auditorium door barely closes behind him before Roman is bombarding him with questions.

“How did it go? What did they say? How do you feel? What-”

“Roman.”

“Sorry.

Remus motions for them to walk as he begins speaking, “It went well, I guess. They said I was ‘very promising’, whatever that means.”

“Remus, that’s amazing!” Roman exclaims. He fishes his car keys from his pocket and unlocks the door, sliding into the driver’s seat. “This calls for celebratory milkshakes.”

“We only do that when you  _ get _ the role, dumbass.”

“But I know that you’re  _ going _ to!”

“Look, Ro, I-” Remus sighs, turning in the passenger seat to face his brother. “Don’t get my hopes up, okay? The audition…  _ felt  _ good, yeah, but that doesn’t mean anything. I’ve seen you study really hard for tests and feel good about them and then fail, you know?  _ Feeling  _ good does nothing, and I barely prepared for it.”

The silence in the car was thick, both of them sitting in the truth of Remus’ words, before Roman speaks up again.

“Well,” He says, starting the car. “I guess we really  _ do _ need those shakes.”

+++

**_H. Chandler (4:46pm):_ ** _ stop talking to patton, he’s my friend not yours _

**_H. Duke (5:07pm):_ ** _ sorry what was that? I was busy getting my dick sucked by patton _

**_H. Chandler (5:08pm):_ ** _ OH MY GOD _

**_H. Chandler (5:08pm):_ ** _ TMI?????????????? _

**_H. Duke (5:10pm):_ ** _ kidding kidding _

**_H. Chandler (5:11pm):_ ** _ oh thank god _

**_H. Duke (5:13pm):_ ** _ i was sucking HIS dick _

**_H. Chandler (5:14pm):_ ** _ REMUS WHAT THE FUCK _

**_H. Duke (5:17pm):_ ** _ im kidding again _

**_H. Duke (5:17pm):_ ** _ we’re studying, calm down _

**_H. Chandler (5:18pm):_ ** _ don’t you EVER do that to me again _

**_H. Duke (5:26pm):_ ** _ yeah whatever _

**_H. Duke (5:26pm):_ ** _ i’ll stop hanging out with patton if you stop hanging out with dee _

**_H. Duke (5:27pm):_ ** _ hE’s mY fRiEnD nOt YoUrS _

**_H. Chandler (5:31pm):_ ** _ bold of you to assume dee and I are just friends _

**_H. Chandler (5:32pm):_ ** _ but alright, I concede, as long as you never try to tell me about your real or imaginary sex life again _

**_H. Duke (5:38pm):_ ** _ deal _

+++

“They posted the cast list!” Roman jumps up and down in front of his brother. “Should we go check together?”

Remus grimaces, “I think I’m good, you can check it yourself.”

“Remus,” Roman frowns. “A wise man once told me to always receive news first hand, and that’s why he would never check cast lists for me.”

“You already know your news.” Remus picks at the olives in his salad.

“But you don’t know yours!” Roman insists.

“Roman.”

“Remus.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Check it for me.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“ _ Please _ .”

“Fine.” Remus pushes his chair out and stands. “But only to shut you up.”

“And that’s how you win the game, folks.”

Remus rolls his eyes and pushes past Roman who makes an offended noise and follows him. His steps become smaller as he grows closer to the auditorium door where the cast list is posted. Nervously, he asks, “Check it first?”

Roman nods sympathetically and makes his way to the door. “Do you want me to read it out loud?” He asks.

“Please.”

“Scarecrow: Roman King. Tin Man: Dee Lyre. Cowardly Lion: Patton Hart. The Wizard-”

“Wait,” Remus interrupts. “Let me read this one.”

“By all means.”

Remus takes a deep breath and reads the list, “The Wizard: Remus King.”

Roman cheers, and Remus joins in too. They’re practically screaming by the time they reach the cafeteria again, but no one bothers to stop them.

+++

**_H. Chandler (1:56pm):_ ** _ so, celebratory milkshakes after school? _

**_H. Duke (1:59pm):_ ** _ you know it _

**_H. Duke (2:00pm):_ ** _ oh and bring a mayo jar so I can put my shake in it and freak people out _

**_H. Chandler (2:03pm):_ ** _ absolutely not, plans cancelled _

**_H. Duke (2:04pm):_ ** _ :( _

**_H. Chandler (2:08pm):_ ** _ ugh okay fine plans uncancelled but i'm not bringing a mayo jar _

**_H. Duke (2:09pm):_ ** _ :D _

**_H. Duke (2:09pm):_ ** _ and it’s fine i have my own _

**_H. Chandler (2:11pm):_ ** _ not even gonna ask  _

**_H. Chandler (2:14pm):_ ** _ oh and remus? _

**_H. Duke (2:15pm):_ ** _ yeah? _

  
**_H. Chandler (2:21pm):_ ** _ I lost the game _

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to steal all 206 of my bones if u see a typo
> 
> comments and kudos make my day <3 (psst lemme know if i made u lose the game while reading this bc i lost it several times while writing it)
> 
> [ if you liked this, consider buying me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lextriestowrite)


End file.
